Verdanturf Town 101
by Reene The Puddle
Summary: After running away from her pokemon-less home, Reene travels halfway accross the world to Hoenn. Eager to reach her goal of becoming a pokemon trainer, she enrolls in the local Pokemon Academy. What awaits her there she never could have expected...


  
Verdanturf Town 101   
Part 2: Escape to my Paradise 

Ummm...I have nothing really to say, so here's part 2! ^___^* Hope you enjoy!

I sat on the soft, cream-colored cotton couch. My hands were trembling like mad, and my heart still felt like it would pop out of my chest at any minute. Thoughts kept zooming across my mind. What if my parents don't let me go? How will I find a way to convince them? Will the school notice when I don't show up and try and find me? I could hear my dad's large booming footfalls coming down the stairs. He entered the small living room, his face livid. My mother, equally as mad, but not showing it, quickly followed behind him.

"I cannot believe this! My own daughter, applying to a damn Pokémon School behind my back! We raised you well, how could you do this?" he roared at me. I opened my mouth to answer but he just kept on yelling, his rage building second by second.

"I will not stand for this! You are going to go to the regular high school, no ifs ands or buts! I expect you dressed and on the school bus tomorrow morning at 8:00 sharp missy." He pointed his finger at me and shook it in a warning way. I kept my own anger buried deep inside and calmly replied,

"Dad, but why can't I go? What do you have against Pokémon?" I cautiously questioned knowing he could blow up at any minute. He withdrew his finger and stood there pondering what I had just said. His face then started to turn from pink-ish red to deep purple. I gasped and crawled back to the corner of the couch. He advanced on me with his hand over his head.

"You're gonna listen to what I say bitch! I told you no ifs ands or buts! You are not going to that freak school, and there is no reason why I have to tell you the reason!" He stood menacingly over me, and with a swift, sudden motion, he brought his hand down against my right cheek. It stung like heck. I felt my cheek go numb on contact. My eyes started to water up, and everything went blurry. I tried to hold back my tears, but they unleashed in a torrent of salty emotion. I clutched my cheek while my heavily panting father stomped up the steps and slammed a door behind him. The walls shook, and a picture of my family fell off the nearby table. It hit the floor with a sharp crack, and the glass shattered into a million glittery pieces. The gold leaf frame split in two, and the wood splinters buried themselves in the plush carpet. My mother, used to his harsh ways sat down next to me and hugged me.

"Honey listen. I agree with your father. You will never be successful in life traveling around with strange creatures if you went to that school. We only want what's best for you," she softly whispered.

"But mom," I choked out, "I've always wanted to be a Pokémon trainer! You are crushing my dreams, my life goal, by deciding this."

"Reene, look at me." She held my face in her hands and stroked the spot where my father's anger had been released. I winced in pain before she continued.

"I'm standing by your father on this one, although I do not believe in his actions. It wasn't right for him to hit you. So on behalf of him, we're terribly sorry. Still, that's no excuse to let you go. " She kissed my forehead and forced a weak smile.

"See you later honey. If you need any help on what to wear to high school tomorrow, my door is always open." She ignored my pleading expression and retreated up to her room.

I sat up in my warm bed, staring into space. Sleep never came, and now it was 10:30, according to the flashing scarlet lights on my bedside clock. I kept clenching a corner of my snowy down comforter in my fist, then squeezing it as tight as can be. I imagined that it was my father's head, and that I was his last hope to live. I sighed and fell backwards onto my pillow. My chocolate hair swirled around me and landed in my face. I had no idea what to do. It was like I was a bug, and I was trapped in a shiny glass jar by some kid, and that kid was my father.

"What would Mina do in this situation?" I pondered to myself. She was my idol, and she always knew what to do. She was great at climbing over challenges, and she never failed to help others. Today, if I had to compare her to a Pokémon, she would be 100% Chansey.

"Mina wouldn't let my father walk all over me! If she were here, she would tell him who's boss! I don't care what they think, nothing, and I mean NOTHING, is gonna stop me from going to the Pokémon school!" I jumped out of bed, fresh thoughts of escape running through my head. I yanked my large green duffel bag out of my closet and set it on my bed. I tiptoed over to my dresser, making sure my parents wouldn't hear. Then again, they were so deaf they wouldn't hear a Rhydon running through the house! I threw an assortment of clothes into the bag, followed by a set of bed linens from my closet. I quietly ran around my room grabbing various personal belonging from the wall. The last item into my bag was the old picture of Mina and I.

"Oh Mina, I hope what I'm doing is right." I hugged the picture tightly then set it gently in my duffel.

Moments later I had finished packing everything I would need. I surveyed my surroundings for a last time, not knowing when, or if I would ever see them again.

"Well, this is it." You could hear a tinge of fear in my voice along with uneasiness about the whole situation. I opened up my window and looked down. The ground looked really far away, although there was a fairly large tree branch fairly close to my window. If I jumped I might be able to reach it. I stuck my head out to make sure the coast was clear. A steady stream of tiny droplets hit my skin. Oh great. Just what I needed to run to the train station in. I groaned and slung my messenger bag over my shoulder. I held my duffel in the crook of my arm while I reluctantly climbed out the window. I sat on the sill and my opinion changed. The rain started to dampen my clothes. The droplets started to drip off of my nose, and my hair hung in limp strands. I didn't care though, this was complete bliss for me. I just sat there with my eyes closed listening to the brewing storm, pitter-patter went the droplets. The large oak creaked, and it's branches swayed in the wind. A garbage can tipped over in the neighbor's yard and a deer crashed through the woods behind my house. A gunshot-sounding crack of thunder awoke me from my daydream. I sighed and grabbed a hold of the nearby branch. I climbed down the tree and set off down the road.

My shoes padded softly against the grimy pavement as I traversed through the town. The only light source I had besides the occasional lamppost was the moon. It was so mystical and serene. I stared up at the glowing mass of gray and tan. I gazed at the craters, and at the plains. That got me thinking, would the moon look the same in Verdanturf? How would everything else look from there? For all I knew, the grass could be blue and the sky green! My wandering thoughts were yet again interrupted, only this time by a low rumble. I peered into an alleyway where the sound came from. All of a sudden a giant gray blur shot out and landed in front of me. I slowly dragged my feet backwards, my lungs gasping for air. I was terrified and could hardly breathe. I didn't care what that thing was, all I knew was that it was huge and drool was dripping down from it's opened mouth where two rows of pearly white teeth stood. It was a stupid idea at the time, but I had no other option. I ran.

My shoes slipped and slid on the wet pavement as I ran through the streets. The 'giant mass', which I had identified as some sort of large dog or wolf, chased after me. Every so often it would come so close I could feel it's hot breath on the back of my neck. There would be a low rumble, then a loud snap, which I supposed was its attempt to snap my neck in two. I kept on running even though sharp needle-like pain was shooting through my lungs. I had to stop and rest, but would get mauled to death if I did. That's when a large brick building came into view. I never thought that the Train Station could be so welcoming. With a last pushed I forced my aching body to sprint up to the door. I stopped to open it as the wolf/dog caught up to me. It lunged forward and bit at my back. I don't know what this thing's problem was, but it was defiantly pissed. It tore off a piece of my navy-blue sweatshirt and chewed it around in it's mouth, but I didn't care as I ran inside and slammed the door behind me. The thing started to claw at the door, it's sharp nails making deep scratches all the way down the glass. It snapped it's menacing jaws at me, it's drool mixing with the muddy rain on the ground. I breathed a sigh of relief, and with a "nah-nah-nah-nah- nah" I departed through the next set of doors.

I cautiously sauntered up to the ticket counter. Behind it was a lady in her early twenties, filing away at her vibrant pink nails. She wore an ample amount of makeup, along with a bored look.

"How can I help you kid?" she asked me. Her voice sounded as if her nasal passages were clogged. I giggled internally.

"I need a one-way ticket to Rustboro City please."

"I'm sorry kid, but I can't sell out of the country tickets to minors without and adult present. Come back later with your parents." She rolled her eyes at me and continued with her nails. I started to become nervous. I stood there a minute, trying to think of _something_ that would convincer her to let me buy the ticket. That's when I came up with a brilliant lie.

"But please Miss," I sniffled, "My grandma is sick and I need to visit her before she...she..." I started bawling into my sleeve. That shocked the girl.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. Here, I'll sell you the ticket. It'll be 15. Just don't tell my boss," she pleaded, "I need the cash so I can pay for college." She handed over a ticket, and in turn I gave her the bills.

"Thank you, so much!" I wiped my eyes and plastered a cheesy grin on my face. I sprinted over towards track 9 laughing insanely the whole way. What a twit.

I drifted in and out of sleep. It was early in the morning, and I was sitting in the back of a comfy yellow taxi. I had taken the Global Transit train underneath the extensive ocean to Rustboro. From there I took a smaller train to nearby Verdanturf. I hadn't gotten much sleep on the trains. I was too exited. Who wouldn't be? I was in Hoenn! It seemed like I had been riding in the taxi for hours and hours. The unchanging scenery was of a continuous forest and the occasional crystal clear lake. My thoughts turned to home, specifically my parents. I tried to remember all of the good times I had with them. Strangely, all I could remember were times with my mother. Baking chocolate-chip cookies and getting flour plastered all over the walls, swinging in the nearby park, swimming in the neighbor's pool, even watching TV together was a pleasant memory. Whenever I thought of my father, yelling and anger came to mind. I never knew why, I just supposed he was born grumpy. He had an extremely short temper, and even an "There's too much butter on this roll," could get him going. Well, at least I won't have to ever see HIM again. When I'm done with school, I plan on competing in the Hoenn League! I smiled while blissful thoughts of wining the championship rolled through my mind. The driver started to slow down and turned right into an open gate. A metal plaque on a brick column read, "Verdanturf Pokémon Academy, 150 years of learning." I snapped out of my daydream and gaped at the size of the campus. Off to the left was a large sapphire lake. It was so still it looked like glass, reflecting the beams of light that hit its surface. Over to the right was an old green forest. It stretched around the entire back and right side of the campus, full of ancient oaks and papery birches. Connecting them was a large lawn full of lush dewy grass. Cobblestone paths cut through the lawn leading to other entrances, or to pine benches resting in the shade of large willows. The driver stopped in front of the main building and opened my door. I climbed out and stretched my weary limbs. He placed my bag beside me and I handed him the bill. He drove off and left me there, just gawking at the building in front of me. It was plain huge! Covered from head to toe in red brick, ivy made it's home on most of the walls. The roof was a golden copper, along with the gutters and the hardware on the door. The door itself was solid oak, with intricate carvings of Pokémon in it. I took a deep breath and brushed the beads of sweat off of my forehead. I then kicked open the door, and hauled my stuff inside. This was my new home, and I had an inkling that I was going to enjoy it more than I had expected.

Yea! Done with part two! Well, did you like it? *crosses fingers* It was a lot shorter than I expected as I had planned to put much of part 3 into part 2. I decided at the last minute that it sounded better without the stuff from part 3.   
A couple of things:   
1. I tried out a new spacing style on this part. Do you like it better? (I skip a line every time someone talks) I found it easier for me to read. But maybe it's just me >___2. There will actually be some other characters! And yes, Pokémon will appear! Whoa O____O

Questions or Comments? E-mail me at shortypants6666@yahoo.com -Reene The Puddle


End file.
